Unwanted
by popularcypher
Summary: This is a TanyaxBella because I love the pairing and there are not enough stories about them. Bella just moved from Washington to Alaska and meets Ms. Denali who is her teacher. This is post New Moon. I suck at summaries but I promise it is good! Please Read and Review! FUTA!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Fan Fiction

Unwanted

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Bells was always a tom boy. She woke up every morning at 5am and went out for a run. It helped ease her mind though it seemed to have the opposite effect for her father. Charlie always worried about her safety since her condition made her many enemies.

People stayed away from her on a good day but there were a few days where she would have to deal with your average asshole. There wasn't a time where she wasn't treated differently due to her condition.

Her mother left her when she was just a kid because of her "illness", as her mother so kindly put it.

Before she was born the doctors believed s was going to be a boy but when she was born things took an unexpected turn. The doctors ran many test and she tested as a female but her dick said another story.

Her mother told them to "fix me". As if I were a broken lamp or dented car. My father however didn't want the surgery due to its many risks. Her mother didn't care about risks though.

Her mother said she was an abomination and that I didn't deserve to live. One day when they were left alone she actual tried to attack her but luckily for Bella, Charlie forgot his wallet and got there before any real damage was done. Since that day she has never seen her mother again.

As B ella grew older she learned to live with it. She wore mostly boy pants and nothing that clung to her too tightly. Getting comfortable with herself was easy. She didn't tell many people about her condition. She just felt as though no one would understand or even take the time to care.

Her senior year was starting up and it turned out that her father was offered a new position on the Alaska State Trooper. They were gong to be moving there tomorrow.

Making the transition from Washington to Alaska wouldn't be easy however. Every time she met anyone new it was difficult The students and teachers always seem to treat her differently because of her condition.

As she finished her run she jogged up the stairs. She pulled her earbuds out and opened the front door.

Brown moving boxes littered the floor. There were only a few things left to take and they were bringing them on the plane.

As Bella walked into the kitchen she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with cold water. As she took a few large gulps Charlie walked in wearing his usual jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Good morning, Bells." Charlie said as he kissed his daughter's hair and walked to the cupboard pulling out his own cup.

"Good morning, Dad." Bella said between long gulps. Bella placed her cup in the sink. "So, Whats on the agenda today?"

"Well I was going to go over to Billy's place and watch the game for a bit before getting ready for our trip. You can come if you want I'm sure Jacob would like to see you.

Charlie sipped at his orange juice as he read his newspaper.

Bella knew seeing Jacob one more time would only make things worse. He hadn't talked to her in weeks. Jacob has had a crush on her since we were kids but when he found out about her condition he freaked out and avoided her like the plague.

"No, Im okay. Besides it would only be awkward." Pushing herself off the counter she headed for the stairs. "I'm just going to take a shower and get ready for the day."

Charlie sighed and gave a sympathetic smile as Bella ran up the stairs not waiting for his response.

While she showered she washed her hair thinking about the new adventure her and her father would be going on. Alaska wouldn't be much different from Washington when it came to weather but it would be different than everything else.

Getting out of the shower she walked into her room grabbing a fresh pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt from her dresser. There was nothing left in her room now except for a blowup mattress and a few books. In one of her books was a picture from months before of her ex girlfriend.

The break up was especially hard for Bella for leaving Washington seems to be one of the many things that Charlie thought would help. Of course it was mostly for his new job but in new surroundings he said it would be helpful.

Rosalie and her had just broken up into to the fact that her family had found out what the problem was with Bella. Rosalie seemed to accept it but her family couldn't stand it.

Remembering the day that Rosalie said she was leaving would always breaking her heart. The Cullens left in such a hurry that they didn't even bother to ask her not to worry about their secret. The way she sought was that since she knew bears and they new hers everything would be even.

Looking around her room fellow and realized that nothing would be the same. Walking out the room and down the stairs she walked into the kitchen and found a pizza menu for lunch.

As she sat at the kitchen table she looked over the menu and finally placed her order.

Walking around the house she made sure that everything was in place and where it needed to be for their departure tomorrow. Soon after putting the last bit of things in their places her pizza arrived. She ate her pizza in silence for half an hour to spend the rest of her time reading a book until Charlie finally came home.

As her father walked in the door it was clear that he had had quite a few beers. Soon enough he fell asleep to wake in the morning for their drive.

Bella cleaned up what was left of her pizza mess and finally had fallen asleep on her air mattress for the night. As she slept she dreamt of a woman in the wilderness surrounded by snow but could not see her face.

Once morning came Charlie woke her up a little chipper for a man drinking the night before. Bella was happy that Charlie was excited to start their new life in Alaska. But it didn't mean that she was that excited.

As Charlie packed up the car for them to leave Bella said goodbye to her house for the last time and locked the door. The ride to the airport wasn't getting the things checked in was the longest part of the day. Soon enough they were on the plane going towards Alaska and all Bella was feeling was complete and utter fear for the fact they were on a tiny plane in the middle of the air shaking every minute.

Soon enough the plane finally landed and Bella took a sigh of relief. Heading to the rental station Charlie got a nice SUV for them to pack all the things into and take today new happened. The cabinet they were going to live and wasn't very crowded and in Alaska no one really had many neighbors to see or hear from.

It happened that her father had bought was just about the size of their house in Washington and had two bedrooms and bathrooms in each room. It was a classic log And it had a very nice fireplace in the living room the kitchen. Which was important for Bella seeing as how she did most of the cooking.

They pulled up to the house and took all of the boxes out of the car and piled them in with the rest of the things that were in the cabin. Bella went to her room to see that there were only a few pieces of furniture that were in the correct places but the rest of her things were in boxes.

Seeing it was already getting late Charlie insisted that they just eat dinner and deal with all the unpacking the next day.

"Sowhat would you like to eat that? I don't think there are many diners here." Bella chuckled.

"Well for your information there actually is a little diner not too far from here maybe a couple miles out. Plus I think it would be good to go to see who's in town. And I know that I'm going to want to see the town to try and get to know what's around here seeing as how you're going to have to go to school and I'm going to be on patrol." Charlie's smiled back after grabbing his coat from the rack.

"Alright I guess we can check it out. When do you start work anyway?" Bella asked as she shrugged on her coat.

"I start the same day you start school. " Charlie said.

Charlie held the door open for Bella as they walked out of their little cabin and into the car. On the way to the diner it appeared to be more than 2 to 3 miles away from the house. Once they got the diner they seated themselves and waited for a waitress.

Soon enough a thin blond giddy girl walked up to us to take our order. "Hi my name is Veronica and I'm the waitress for the day. Would you like me to tell you the specials?"

"No that's okay. Can I just have the rice pilaf with the mixed vegetables on the side of a steak medium rare? Bells, what are you getting?" Charlie asked looking up from the menu.

"I just have the burger and fries on the side."

"Alright, I'll go put that order in." The waitress smiled and took our menus.

As the rest of dinner pass they talked about work and the school classes that Bella would be having. Luckily she would be starting the year out fresh and right at the beginning of the semester. They talked about the food and how it was nothing like it was back home but it was alright.

After dinner they drove back the 3 miles to the cabin to settle in for the night. As Bella got ready for bed Charlie set up his precious flat screen TV on the ESPN channel.

Bella brushed her teeth and washed her face and changed into her pajamas. Luckily when they hired the movers they set up her bed so she didn't have to sleep on her air mattress that night.

It has been three days since she got into Alaska today was her first day of school. Because the alarm buys she went over her schedule and her head for the 50th time that week. Getting out of bed was easiest part of her day.

While in the shower that morning she slipped and hit her elbow on the side of the bathtub leaving a giant bruise. Getting dressed she had to find a different outfit in order to cover the bruise so she wouldn't be embarrassed at school. While looking for a decent pair of pants to wear she noticed that all of her loosefitting pants seem to be in a box that she couldn't find. She was left to settle for a pair of slightly tight pants.

It was tight enough to notice a slight bulge but if she got an erection all today it would be a catastrophe. She didn't have much of a choice but to deal with it.

Her truck had finally arrive with several other large thing that they needed for the house so she finally had away get to school and back without her father.

The schedule for school didn't seem too difficult so she thought the classes look like. Though she knew she would miss the few friends she had in Washington she hoped she can make new ones.

Walking down the stairs she saw her father sitting at the kitchen table with a couple coffee in the newspaper. He was wearing his newest uniform which was a much better quality than his last uniform as the chief of police in Forks, Washington.

"Morning, dad. Are you ready for your first day at work?" Bella asked as she walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Yeah, I'm ready. It shouldn't be more different than my last job." Charlie chuckled at his own joke. "What about you? Do you think you're ready?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice but to be dad. It's a brand-new school. I guess I have to make it work." Bella sighed as she looked down at the floor.

"I know this is difficult for you. But I love you and I know that you're gonna be able to make this work. You don't have to feel out of place. And if anyone gives you any trouble all you have to do is call me and I'll come to the school." Charlie said seriously as he placed his coffee cup on the new kitchen table.

"Yeah I'm sure that would really help. My dad shows up in the middle of the school day because I had a little bit of a problem." Bella shrugged on her coat and grabbed her back pack. "Don't worry about me I'll be able to handle it. I'll see you for dinner remember be home by six."

Without waiting for his response Bella took off through the door and slammed it shut. As she got in her car she threw her backpack in the passenger seat. As the car roared to life she took off on the very unfamiliar route to school.

As she walked through the front doors of school everyone seem to have their eyes on her. They knew she was the new trooper's daughter. Walking into the office she picked up her new school ID and headed off to her first class.

Her math class was not that difficult to get through without falling asleep. Science however she had an old man who could barely hear any of the student's responses. Of the class ended Bella felt as if she would be getting a headache for the rest of the day.

Next was gym where she sat on the bench and tried her hardest not to play. She didn't think a bodily injury would be a good way to start her senior year.

Walking down to my philosophy class she bumped into a few kids on the way. Outside of her class a very tall boy hit her from behind as he ran past and drop all of her books.

"Seriously?" She mumbled as she bent down to get her books.

Suddenly a second pair of hands appeared helping her grab her books. She looked up into the face of the person helping her and saw the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in months.

Looking into the face of this woman she realized exactly what she was.

Fear grabbed her heart as she realized that this vampire in front of her was an animal drinker. Did this mean that the others were there with her?

"Hello my name is Tanya Denali. Is this your class? If so I think you're running a bit late." The vampire smiled and stood handing Bella her books back.

"Yes I'm in this class. I just got my books knockdown so I'm running a bit late." Bella couldn't seem to slow down her heart as it pounded in her chest.

Bella quickly picked up her books and put them back in her arms. She slowly entered the classroom she found the nearest empty seat and sat down. Soon she watched Tanya walk to her desk and sit in front of the class.

Realizing quickly the Tanya was the teacher Bella sighed. Thinking back to Carlisle and his need for control in the hospital she can only imagine how much control Tanya could have to be able to teach in a school full of humans.

Questions circled in Bella's mind and she thought back to the vampires she once knew in Washington. The ones that had left her behind when they thought that she was too strange to be around them. Stryckning was a difficult term considering the fact they weren't exactly human. She knew that they never accepted her but her love for Rosalie kept her there.

"Hello class. I am Tanya Denali . And I'm going to be your teacher for philosophy of your senior year." Tanya gracefully circled her desk and picked up the papers that she had on the corner. Looking back to the class she began to hand out the sheets of paper. "This is just a quick writing assignment tell me a little bit about yourselves." "I want you to write one homepage you have 20 minutes starting now."

As Tanya walked around the question handing out the sheets of paper Bella slowly started to examine the vampire. Noticing the type of clothes she was wearing was semi professional. She walked with grace though she wore exceptionally high 4 inch black heels, matching her black pencil skirt and blue silk blouse with buttons undone on the top not enough to be considered inappropriate but not too little to be considered that modest.

Because Tanya began to approach Bella's desk she began to realize the effect that the teacher and vampire was having on her eyes from her teacher Bella realized the tight pants she was wearing were slightly getting tighter. Hoping to cover the bulge in her pants she took her sweater off the back of her chair and draped it over her lap. Though it seemed to be too late as Tanya approached her desk, placing a piece of paper upon it and looking toward Bella's lap with a raised eyebrow.

Seemed as though this woman though she appeared to be like the Cullens in her eyes alone did not know her secret. Breathing a sigh of relief as Tanya continue to move past church other students to hand them their papers.

Staring down at the paper she didn't know quite what to write. Remind Drifting to Tanya and the reaction she seemed to have two her bulge. Without realizing what she was doing she began to write about Tanya and the effect she had on her. She began to imagine many different ways that they could be together. She began to write a very long story about an experience that she wished she had with Tanya.

Putting down various details about bending her over a desk and touching and kissing her and she had just began to get to the portions of removing clothing when she noticed that others in the room lifted their papers with the intent of giving the papers back to the teacher.

As she was trying to figure out what to do with the paper Tanya had approached her desk with her hand out expectantly waiting for it. Knowing what else to do she simply placed the piece of paper in the teachers hand.

took all the papers to her desk. "Alright class. You're going to read an assignment from your textbooks for the next half an hour and then we're going to discuss it in class. Please do so quietly and do not use your cell phones. And please know I have a exceptional hearing."

Sitting at her desk she began to go through each paper slowly grading them. I couldn't focus on the assignment in the book due to the fact that soon she would stumble upon my paper and soon she would ask me about it.

Soon enough she came across a piece of paper and slowly went through it. Her eyebrow raised with curiosity and Bella suddenly saw her look up at her.

Bella was both scared and excited as she realized the bulge her pants began slowly growing. Tanya got up from her desk and walked over to Bella.

Putting her hand on Bella's shoulder Tanya leaned into whisper in her ear "See me after class."

Leaving no room for discussion Tanya walked away and began to teach the lesson of the day. After discussing the philosophy article the class was supposed to read and Bella didn't because she was so distracted, Ms. Denali went through the list of what was to be expected for the rest of the semester and the rest of the school year. She also made out a list of what the homework would be for the remainder of the year.

The bell rang at the end of class and Bella ran from her seat to try to escape the awkward conversation withTanya. Bella was not that lucky as she felt a sudden pull from behind her backpack. Looking over her shoulder and she saw Ms. Denali holding her back.

"Bella, did you forget we have to have a discussion?" Tanya smirked and guided her over to a chair next to her desk. "Or were you simply trying to avoid it?"

"No.. I.. I was just-" Bella cursed for her constant stuttering.

Tanya giggled and touched Bella's hand that now rested on her desk. "You don't need to be nervous Bella. I'm not going to bite, I promise."

"Well given your nature I wasn't sure. The last time I was around your kind I seemed to get into a constant mess ." Bella was surprised at the harsh tone that her voice just took.

Suddenly the room grew quiet. Tanya's face took a sudden seriousness and the smirk that was once there faded.

"Well I do have to say when Rosalie told me about you she didn't mention that you were quite rude." Ms. Denali lifted her assignment and placed it in front of her. "Now onto this. Though I do find your story extremely creative it is still highly inappropriate for school."

"I didn't want to hand that in though I didn't exactly want to be rude either. Even though according to you I'm already rude." Bella lifted her back pack off the floor and stood up. "Now if you will excuse me some of us actually need food to survive and I'm late for lunch."

Bella stormed out of the classroom and headed towards the cafeteria. She didn't know what it was about Tanya Denali but something about her sure did know how to tick her off.

Bella wasn't sure if it was just her hormones acting up. Or if it was just the fact that Tanya reminded her so much of the Cullens she had learned to love.

Bella decided to take a walk out into the forest once since she was already aggravated and didn't want to deal with the rest of her school day. She found a nice secluded area with a big enough rock that she could sit on and pulled the lunch out of her backpack.

After finishing her sandwich she continue to sip on the can of soda as she laid back and look at the cloudy sky. Suddenly her head jerked up as she heard a tree branch snap nearby.

Looking around she saw no no one and thought if she was hearing things. Suddenly she saw something speed by and some a flash of blonde curls.

Jumping down off the rock she stood there and waited to see something. She felt her presence behind her and immediately turn around. She gasped as she saw amber eyes that were filled with fury earlier that day.

True to herself Bella stumbled backwards and nearly fell on a rock on the floor but didn't as a pair of ice cold arms surrounded her and protected her from her fall.

She immediately pushed herself out of Tanya's arms and looked into her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question. You shouldn't be out here alone. Don't you know it's dangerous?" Tanya chuckled.

"I think I can take care of myself thanks." Bella once again grabbed her back and made to leave. This time however a cold hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What is it with you and storming off today? You have already been rude enough for one day don't you think?" Tanya spoke through clenched teeth.

Bella shuffled her feet and looked at Tanya once again. "I'm sorry.. You just remind me of people I would rather forget."

"The Cullens? Correct?" Tanya asked now releasing Bella's arm.

Bella nodded shyly and threw her bag down to sit back up on the rock.

Finally truly looking at Tanya she realized that she was not wearing a coat. The buttons on her blouse still undone and her heels were dug into the snow as in continued to fall lightly around them. At that moment she truly begin to appreciate her beauty.

Bella cursed as the swell in her pants became to come back. She placed her hands in front of to try to prevent Tanya from seeing it.

Tanya joined Bella on the rocks and put her hand on her thigh. "You don't have to feel ashamed."

"Last time someone told me that they left me."

"I am not them I'm not going to leave you. I actually quite look forward to getting to know you better. And not just as your teacher." Tanya smiled kindly at Bella.

"Just need time to process this. I just started out at school and now I found out that you're here. It's just going to take some time." Bella said as she intertwined her fingers with Tanya's.

"I understand and I accept that. Now, would you like to return to school or would you like to go home?" Tanya smirked.

"I actually wanted to stay here for a while with you, if that's okay?" Bella said shyly as she continued to look at their hands.

Tanya lifted Bella's chin so she could look into her eyes. "Sure but how about a little bit more private? Would you like to come to my house?"

Bella smiled as she looked into Tanya's eyes and nodded her head bringing a giant grin to Tanya's face as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Fan Fiction

Unwanted

Chapter 2: Undeserving of Love

Bella closed her eyes as Tanya ran toward her home. It felt strange and her nerves were all over the place as she road on her back. Rosalie was never one to carry her anywhere when it came to travel. Yet Tanya seemed to not mind at all.

As they slowly came to a stop she began to see a very large wooden cabin that was at least four times the size of her own home.

Tanya gently set her down onto the snow and turned to face her. She smiled gently and grabbed her hand leading her toward the front door.

As they stepped into the house Bella gasped. There was a large fireplace surrounded by stone. They seemed to have entered into the living room. The room had a large black suede couch and love seat. On the floor laid a beautiful white carpet that rested in front of the fireplace. It seemed to be made of an incredibly soft fur.

"Wow, it's so beautiful.." Bella barely whispered.

Tanya wrapped her arm around Bella's waist and held her close. "I'm glad you like it."

Bella moved toward the mantel above the fireplace where there were several pictures of the members of Tanya's coven. It seemed as if this house was more like home than the Cullen's ever could have been.

Looking at each picture Tanya explained to me who exactly everyone was. It seemed as if she had two sisters. Kate the young rebellious one and Irina the middle child and the more serious.

She also had two others in her coven named Carmen and Eleazar, who were a mated pair. Eleazar used to be a Volturi guard member but had left years before to live a happy life of peace with his wife.

Bella told Tanya about her father and their old home in Washington. They talked for hours until Bella saw that it was almost four. "I have to go. My father will be home in a couple of hours and I need to make dinner."

Bella stood from her seat on the couch. Shrugging on her coat she turned to grab her bag when suddenly Tanya was in front of her. "Can I take you home? You left your car at school."

"So did you." Bella chuckled.

"I have no problem carrying you in my arms." Tanya smirked. "I actually prefer it."

Bella curled a piece of Tanya's hair and tucked it behind her ear. Bella leaned her head against Tanya's and gently kissed her.

"Thank you for inviting me over and yes you may take me home." Bella threw her bag over her shoulder and hopped on Tanya's back.

The way home was short. Too short if you asked Bella. Tanya let her down and held her hand as they walked to the door.

"Why do you close your eyes when we run? Are you afraid of me?" Tanya asked as she kissed Bella's hand.

Bella was opening the door when she suddenly turned to cup Tanya's cheek. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm just not use to it, that's all."

Tanya kissed Bella's palm and then took it in her hand. "Did Rosalie never run with you?

Bella visibly tensed at the name. She didn't know how to explain to Tanya the relationship she had with Rosalie. She actually hoped she'd never have to. It was a piece of herself she never wanted to revisit. But being in a relationship with another vampire only complicated the situation even more.

She knew the feelings that she had for Tanya were deeper than she would ever have had for Rosalie. Things with Tanya escalated far more quickly than she ever anticipated.

Rosalie seemed to always treat her like a fragile piece of glass though Tanya seems to treat her differently. She's not just a fragile thing with Tanya, she's strong.

It was foolish for Bella to think that she was being treated as an equal but somehow that's how she felt.

"Rosalie used to treat me too carefully. she'd treat me like a porcelain doll that was good to have but not good for anything else." Bella sighed. "Sometimes I felt more like a conquest than an actual partner in a relationship."

Tanya lifted Bella's chin to look into her eyes, "you are not a conquest. You're much more than that."

"Sometimes people think because of my condition I'm not worthy of love. My own mother used to call me undeserving." Bella said as her voice began to break.

"Well then, I'm sorry to say that your mother was a fool." Tanya kissed Bella gently but passionately.

Tanya quickly pulled back not to be tempted too badly. "I think it's time you started cooking dinner you only have an hour left." Tanya moved to open the door. "I will come by tomorrow and pick you up to take you to school seeing as how you don't have a way there."

Bella kissed her once more before she left.

As Bella woke up she felt blissfully happy. She didn't remember a time when she had such a restful sleep.

As she laid in bed she thought about the day before and the events that had taken place. She didn't know what her reaction should have been but the feeling throbbing in her pants was strong.

This was always one of the toughest times of the day for her. Her arousal betrayed her every time as she thought about the words that her mother once said to her.

Thinking upon life and the hand that she has been dealt sometimes Bella did think she was undeserving of love. She didn't know why she seemed to be wanting these people. People who weren't really people at all. Perhaps it was because they were beautiful and complete in ways she would never be. Thinking of the day before she once again felt foolish. How could she expect such love?

Soon her problem went away and she began to get ready for her day. She got dressed in record time. Skipping breakfast she threw on her coat and backpack and begin to walk to school.

She knew it was a bit of a walk but she needed to clear her mind. She also needed some sort of excuse to not have to wait for Tanya to arrive to take her to school.

She made it to school just as the bell rung. The walk was a bit more than she actually had anticipated at first. When she arrived at school she noticed that Tanya's car and her own car were still there.

Bella went to her classes and dove into her work. She didn't try to talk to anyone or ask for directions to classes. Being her second day of school she almost got lost twice and bumped into countless students.

On her way to philosophy, which was the only class she didn't get lost going to ironically, she counted to ten at least a dozen times. Walking in she kept her eyes on the floor and dropped her bag by her desk.

Lifting her notebook she slowly began to write her name and date on the sheet of paper. Getting through this class wasting to be the most interesting part of her day.

Tanya seemed to begin the class without a hitch. Bella noticed that Tanya would occasionally give her glances. The entire class was given an assignment to work on. Once again Bella found herself distracted and unable to focus on the task at hand.

Looks passing between the teacher and the student were extremely intense. Bella began wondering if anyone else in the room was paying attention to them.

She lifted her head from the article she was suppose to be reading to take a glance around the room confirming that no one was watching.

Finishing up the article the entire class participated in the group discussion on what it was about. Soon enough the bell rang and Bella heard the words that she didn't want to hear.

"Bella? I would like to speak with you for a moment?" Tanya said gently. As the last of the students left the room to grab their lunches, Bella turned toward her teacher.

Bella stood there waiting for Tanya to say something.

A few minutes had past before Tanya wrote something down on a piece of paper. Bella adjusted her bag over her shoulder as Tanya stood in front of her handing her the paper. Looking down to see what it was Bella's jaw dropped. In capital letters at the top of the paper were the words; DETENTION SLIP.

"What the hell? You're giving me a detention? Why? I haven't done anything!" Bella yelled, taking the last steps to get in Tanya's face. "What? I didn't wait for you like a good little pet so now I'm getting punished?!"

As soon as the words left Bella's mouth she regretted them. She knew though that she needed to stand her ground. If being with Rosalie taught her anything it was that arguing with a vampire was never easy.

"I don't own you, Bella! You can do as you please!" Tanya yelled. "I'm giving you a detention because you didn't do the assignment that was given to you. I am your teacher whether you like it or not! It is my job to teach and discipline my students as I see fit!"

Bella backed into a desk in the front row as Tanya approached her. She reminded her of a lioness before it attacks its prey. As utterly terrified as she was she also felt incredibly aroused.

The bulge in her pants betrayed her. She was backed into a desk and knew that moving for the door wasn't an option.

"Now, I expect that signed by your father tonight and brought back to me tomorrow. Is that clear?" Tanya said in a lower voice pressing her body against Bella's.

Bella nodded and slowly pushed past Tanya. She knew her crotch would brush past her but needed to leave the room.

Bella walked down the hall quickly throwing the door to the bathroom open. As she walked over to a stall she was thankful it was lunch so no one was in there.

Locking the door to the stall she instantly dropped her bag. Letting down the zipper of her pants she pulled out her already semi-erect dick. As she stroked herself slowly she groaned.

Thinking back to the fiery look in Tanya's eyes she stroked herself faster. She firmed her hold and imagined Tanya's body pushed against her. Tanya's body though it was cold electrified her.

Bella was so focused on her arousal she didn't hear the familiar clicking of heels enter the bathroom.

Her moaning grew louder. She threw her head back as her climax was nearing. As soon as her head laid back she felt a familiar cold pass over her.

Bella immediately tensed and stilled her hand on her cock. It jerked from the sudden halt of attention.

"Don't stop... You look so sexy and you have no idea what you're doing to me. Just watching you like this? Mmm..." Tanya purred in her ear. "Here, let me help you."

Tanya took Bella's pulsing crotch in her hand and began stroking again.

Bella gasped at both the sudden coolness and the firm hold Tanya had on her. Bella moaned as Tanya moved over her dick impossibly fast.

"Mmmm... Tanya, please.." Bella moved her hand to the back of Tanya's neck. Turning her head she kissed her firmly and moaned into her mouth. Tanya's tongue swept over her lips asking for entrance. Bella quickly granted it.

Bella groaned loudly and grabbed at Tanya's thigh with her other hand. "Shit, Bella... Come for me.. Please, I want to see it.."

With that one sentence Bella lost herself. She groaned loudly and came all over Tanya's hand. "Mmmm, that felt so good.."

"I'm glad you feel better." Tanya kissed Bella once more before moving to wash her hands. She adjusted her clothes and lipstick as Bella straightened her clothing.

Running her fingers through Bella's hair she kissed her soundly on the lips. "Bella?"

"Yes?" Bella looked into Tanya's eyes slightly out of breath.

"I'm not Rosalie. I'm not going anywhere and if you compare me to her again I won't kiss you for a month." Tanya smirked and walked toward the door before looking over her shoulder. "Oh and by the way, you still have detention tomorrow."

Tanya laughed as she left Bella in the bathroom with her mouth hanging open in shock. Bella pulled herself together just as the bell rang and she took off to her next class running.

Explaining the detention to Charlie was difficult to say the least. Bella got the scolding of her life. Everything from 'We are new here, what were you thinking?' to 'This isn't what I expected from you' came out of his mouth.

After an hour of arguing Bella finally had had enough. She walked up the stairs and slammed the door of her room.

Bella pulled out my work for the next day of school and began to study. Getting lost in her work she hadn't realized that the sunset had already set. Stretching in her chair Bella yawned. Walking out of her room and down the stairs she saw her father asleep in front of the TV.

She moved quietly into the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator door. Bella piled some fresh fruit onto a plate next to a cup of yogurt. Grabbing a spoon out of the drawer beside the sink she threw it on the plate and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Turning off the lights in the kitchen she went back up to her room to eat her snack since it was too late for a large meal. As she popped a few grapes into her mouth she put away everything she would need for school tomorrow.

Grabbing the book she was suppose to read for English class, Bella sat in the middle of her bed. As she read the chapters she needed to know for the next day she finished her snack.

Placing the plate on her desk and turning off her overhead light Bella grabbed her towel off the hook in her closet.

Leaving the lamp by her bed on she walked out of her room and into the bathroom.

Bella turned on the water of the shower to let it get warm as she began to disrobe. She threw her jeans and long sleeve shirt into the laundry bin. Looking down at her thighs Bella traced the cuts that were now healed.

Sometimes Bella would think back on that day. The day that Rosalie left her. It made her stomach churn how easy it was for Rosalie to hurt her.

As Bella stepped into the shower memories began to flood her mind.

-Six Months Earlier-

Bella had been dating Rosalie for six months and besides Jasper trying o kill her because of a paper cut they were doing well. They had planned o spend the day together.

Bella was suppose to get off work at noon after a morning shift at the hardware store her Dad's friend owned. As a favor to Charlie he gave her the job and after some time she actually proved she could do it well.

She got let out an hour early and decided to surprise Rose. Bella jumped into her car and made the short drive to the Cullen house.

Using her key she let herself in and ran up to Rosalie's room. Pushing the door open she saw Rosalie on top of Edward riding him like her life depended on it.

As she stood there Edward noticed her and didn't try to cover up. Rosalie jumped off him and threw on a baby doll that was on the floor.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm sorry... I was going to tell you I just.." Rosalie couldn't seem to finish her sentence. Edward had a smirk on his face and hadn't bothered to cover up as he moved to stand behind Rose.

Kissing Rosalie's neck Edward looked at Bella with a sickening grin, "She just couldn't seem to tell you that she needed a real man. Instead of some disgusting freak. I mean really I've made her come more in the last hour than you have in six months."

Tears had started to form in Bella's eyes as she turned and ran out of the hose.

Rosalie quickly gathered herself and ran after Bella catching her just before she started her car. "Bella, please. I'm truly sorry... I just didn't-"

"You didn't what?! I mean really Rosalie?!" Bella jumped our of the car and in Rose's face. "What part do you regret? Fucking him or getting caught? I mean if this was all some sick joke just to hurt me, congratulations you won! We have been together for six months!"

"Exactly six months! It's not like we were even that serious don't be such a child!" Rosalie yelled. "Maybe if you could actually touch me without being afraid of having your own dick in me we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Maybe if you weren't such a slut we wouldn't have this problem either!" Bella yelled back. She knew that getting in a vampire's face probably wasn't the smartest move but she didn't care.

"We'll don't worry, sweetheart! I'm leaving and you can go back to being your usual pathetic self!" Rosalie's words were like daggers to Bella's soul.

Bell jumped in her car and drove off to her house. The whole way there their words continued to ring in her ears.

She pulled into her spot and jumped out of her car. Kicking the door shut in anger she saw a slight dent in the door. As the rocks crunched beneath her feet Bella pulled out her key and ran up to her room.

After ten minutes of angry pacing Bella walked into the bathroom. Pulling out a razor blade from her cabinet she pulled off the blade and held it in her hand. Leaning against the wall she slid down to the floor.

Bella slipped down her jeans and moved the blade over her skin gently leaving slight red marks. Her pulse raced and made her head spin. Pushing the blade deeper into herself she let it all go. By the time she finished each thigh was covered in at least a dozen slashes.

Resting her head against the wall Bella breathed shakily. As the blood seeped onto the floor Bella thought about her mother and Rosalie and everyone else who wouldn't miss her. She thought about the pain she was avoiding by embracing this slight pain.

Eventually Charlie came home and found her lying in the bathroom pale and bloody. He rushed her to the hospital where they bandaged the wounds. They kept her on suicide watch for a week and let her go with an arrangement for her to go to counseling.

Just as Rosalie said she would, she left Forks leaving her alone. Edward left with her and the rest of the Cullens went to Europe.

The next few months went slowly. She rarely left the house and if she did it was only for school and work. She stopped trying all together. It was a miracle that Bella passed her junior year. Not many thought she would but then again no one really thought much about her.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight Fan Fiction

Unwanted

Chapter Three: Jealousy

**A.N.: To everyone following this story thanks for the support and I hope you all enjoy my latest post! Sorry it took so long but as you all should know life is always crazy and mine just keeps getting crazier but I will try to update much faster I just couldn't seem to find the right** **ending for this chapter!**

As Bella slept that evening she was plagued by nightmares. Waking up her eyes were bloodshot red. She didn't know exactly how many hours of sleep she had gotten. But she knew that if she didn't fall asleep during school today it would be a miracle.

Bella dressed in a daze. She ate her cereal and she fell asleep over the bowl nearly twice. As Charlie walked in he caught her nearly falling into the bowl.

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?" Charlie raised his eyebrow. Pouring coffee into his thermos he began to be concerned about his daughter.

Bella yawned suddenly. "I'll be right. Should be a pretty short day."

"I'm leaving in 15 minutes. I'll drive you." Charlie strapped his holster to his waist.

Bella sighed deeply as she placed her bowl in the sink. "I can take care of myself."

Charlie angrily shrugged on his coat. "You're not going to argue with me on this. I'm taking you to school, whether you like it or not. I'm not going to let you fall asleep behind the wheel and hurt yourself."

Not having the energy to argue Bella simply put on her jacket and through her backpack over her shoulder.

There was only silence during the ride to school between Bella and Charlie. As they pulled up to the school Bella began to jump out of the car.

"Hey, do you need me to pick you up after school?" Charlie asked tilting his head to be able to see Bella through the door.

Bella shrugged, "No. I'll just catch a ride with any of my friends."

"Alright, remember I won't be home until late tonight. I have the late shift." Charlie smiled apologetically.

Bella nodded her head and smiled sympathetically, "Okay, just be safe."

"Always am." With that Charlie raised the window on the passenger side. He drove away off towards his job.

Bella's day was slow. Luckily, she had only been told by two teachers to pick her head up off the desk. She was still exhausted but managed to stay awake during most of the classes. However if you asked her what each class was about she would most likely give you a jumbled response that didn't make much sense.

As the bell rang she made her way to her philosophy class. She wasn't excited but she wasn't exactly disappointed that this class was next.

Walking in her face was both pale and sleepy. The expression on her face was one of numbness. Upon seeing her Tanya began to become worried.

She didn't know what had changed in Bella's demeanor over one day. As the class meand she handed out a pop quiz that she had planned for a week before.

Stopping at Bella's desk she noted that the girl didn't lift her head to take the paper from her. In the middle of the quiz Tanya lifted her head to see how Bella was doing to only find her sleeping.

Tanya was told between waking up to take notes on the lesson was for letting her sleep so that she may rest. She didn't know what it was about Bella but something inside of her always want to take care of her.

It was the constant two sides of being a professional teacher and having her mate as her student. Tanya didn't know if Bella realized it yet, she knew the feelings that she was having.

She knew the girl was attracted to her but she didn't know how she felt as a human on this matter.

Soon enough the bell rang for the end of class and the beginning of lunch. Bella's head had sprang up from her desk and startled her out of her peaceful sleep. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, she didn't even realize that her quiz was no longer on her table.

Noticing that the class is already half empty Bella grabbed her backpack off the floor and threw it over her shoulder. She slowly approached Tanya's desk.

I'm so sorry that I fell asleep on you. I really didn't mean to, I just had a rough night.

"For a moment there I thought I was boring you."Tanya looked over the Bella's face and noted the pain there. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bella said as she shook her head trying to convince herself that she was actually fine. She adjusted her shirt as she slowly walked towards the door. Turning around to look at Tanya she spoke gently, "I guess I'll see you after school then."

With that Bella left the room. She didn't even wait for response from her teacher. Bella got through lunch in a haze. She didn't talk to anyone and she pretended to be listening to her friends.

Halfway through lunch Bella had realized she left her jacket on the back of her chair in her philosophy class. She stood up and excused herself placing her tray at the end of the line.

As Bella walked back to the classroom she thought about what she was going to do after school. Seeing as how it was Charlie's late day she didn't have to cook anything for dinner.

As Bella turns to enter the classroom she stopped short of the doorway. Looking into the room she found Tanya sitting at her desk, she also saw another woman who was sitting on top of her teacher's desk.

They seemed to have smiles on their faces as the stranger moves a strand of hair behind Tanya's ear. Though the moment would be seen as quite simple for anyone else, Bella seemed to think it was the most intimate moment between two people.

Looking at the woman she didn't recognize Bella realized just how beautiful she was. Too beautiful to be considered human. Looking between the two the intensity seems to grow, their eyes lock together creating an ease in the room.

Bella heart sunk into her stomach as she saw this woman playing with Tanya's hair. Bella couldn't seem to move from the place she was standing as she listen to their conversation.

"I really missed you Tanya. It's been too long since the last time we spent time together." She said in a low seductive tone.

Tanya calmly spoke, "Well it certainly has been a long time. And many things have changed I hear."

"Tanya, Tanya, Tanya... You know that would never stop me from trying. Honestly, I thought you knew me better than that." She continued to play with Tanya's hair. A smirk slowly graced her lips.

This woman who seems to know Tanya so well dragged her finger across her jaw. Tilting Tanya's head so that she could lean in for a kiss. Suddenly Bella's gasp made Tanya lift her head away from the woman sitting on her desk.

"Bella..." She whispered. Suddenly Tanya was worried as she saw Bella quickly run off away from that room.

At a human pace Tanya raised out of her chair and raced to chase after Bella.

"Bella, could you wait please?" Tanya pleaded as she caught up to Bella.

Suddenly something inside of Bella snapped, "Why? So I can see you flirt with some other woman. You know I must of been a fool for actually thinking that you liked me."

Tanya sighed and tried to touch Bella's arm but was only pushed away, "I do like you, I like you a lot. You don't understand. I even more than like you there's something about you Bella. Did Rosalie ever explain to you how a mated pair works? Really works?"

"That's bullshit! If we were truly a mated pair you wouldn't have let that woman touch you! And you were just sitting there, you let her touch you like that! She was clearly flirting with you, you can't tell me you didn't see that! Or who knows, maybe you were just enjoying yourself with her!" Bella's heart was racing. She couldn't believe what was happening. How could Tanya do this to her and think she is so stupid to believe this?

"Bella that's ridiculous. I wasn't enjoying myself. She's just a woman I know from a very long time ago. She means nothing to us now!" Tanya yelled. She took a deep breath and attempted to calm herself down. "Bella, I know what you think you saw but, you are my mate. I know that it's different for you, trust me I know. You're not going to feel as strongly for me as I feel for you in this moment. But when you're a vampire everything is different, everything is amplified. You mean more to me than anything or anyone in this world. And I know we haven't known each other very long but I need you to trust me."

Bella calmed down as she saw the sincerity in Tanya's eyes. Something inside of her suddenly just needed to be held. She launched herself into Tanya's arms and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I know that you care about me. But people have to know that it's not okay for them to touch you like that. So until you tell her that, I'm not gonna be okay with this. If you really are my mate. And if everything I know about mates is true. Then you have a responsibility to me to let her know that you're not interested."

Bella let go of Tanya's neck and straightened herself out. She wiped her eyes of the tears that she knew were forming. As soon as she had gotten herself into a presentable state the bell had begun to run. "I have to go to class. But I'll see you after school for my detention."

Bella walked calmly to her next class. I she sat down the level of exhaustion only increase.

Tanya walked back into her classroom she ran her fingers through her hair and shut the door quietly. I she turned to her old friends she looked her in the eyes, "you need to leave."

"What? You can't be serious? You're telling me that I have to leave just because some petty human doesn't like me?" Barbara laughed as if it was a joke.

"Dammit, Barbara! She is not just some human! She is my mate and I will do as she wishes! And no one not even you is going to interfere in my relationship! What we had was fun but we cannot do this anymore!" Tanya yelled in frustration.

Taking a calming breath Tanya went to her desk and laid her head down on it. She felt Barbara come up behind her and rest her hands on her back. "You know you only had to ask once, right? I understand you have a mate now and honestly I don't know if she's worthy of you yet but if she can fluster you this much Tanya then I'm more than happy for you. Don't let little old jealous me get in the way of your happiness. I'm just being a bitch because I haven't found my mate yet."

Tanya took in a sigh of relief. Soon enough students began filing into her classroom. Barbara left swiftly with promises to leave her and the human alone until they solved their problems.

The rest of Tanya's day passed slowly. During outclasses she found herself getting irritated rather quickly. The disrespect and struggles of the children were only making her day harder. The patient seem to be wearing thin and she didn't know if she was going to make it through the day.

As the bell for the end of school rang Tanya sighed in relief. She had to handout to detentions and one principle's slip in the last two hours of her day. She took in a breath as she realized that she would now get to spend the last hour of her day with her favorite student.

Though being around Bella caused Tanya some stress, she couldn't wait to be near her. Tanya seem to instantly calm as Bella entered the room.

Bella took a seat by Tanya's desk. "So what exactly are we doing today?"

"Well, I thought we could go over some homework assignments. And talk about your interaction class." Tanya stated briefly.

"Shame, I thought would at least discuss the fact that another vampire was practically sitting in your lap earlier." Anger laced Bella's voice as she spoke to Tanya. She didn't know whether she was more angry or more hurt over the situation.

"Bella I promise you I didn't know she was coming. Besides she won't be bothering us. " Tanya pleaded trying desperately to avoid this topic. She knew it would only hurt Bella in the end, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Just because you did not know she was coming doesn't mean that you're off the hook. I mean really what am I supposed to think when I walked into a room and another woman, a vampire woman, sitting on your lap practically!" Bella was losing her patience and the more she thought about this the more she grew angry.

Bella knew she wasn't being fair to Tanya. We was throwing all her doubts on to her but she couldn't help but feel insufficient. How could she ever compare to that woman? Someone who so obviously knew Tanya so intimately.

"Bella, I swear to you I didn't know she was coming. If I did I would have told her to stay away because I know how sensitive our relationship is right now. I know you don't really know me. I know you don't trust me yet. I am going to do everything in my power to make you see how much I care for you." Tanya sighed reaching for Bella's hand.

Bella stood from her chair and quickly moved away from Tanya. She took a deep breath and tried to form her thoughts into words. She didn't know how to make Tanya understand that she didn't feel good enough or beautiful enough for her. She was what all the world qualified as a freak. And she didn't want to burden Tanya with that kind of relationship but at the same moment she couldn't live without her.

"I don't know. I just need some time to think about all this. Coming home I ever going to know that I'm enough for you after seeing that. I mean if that's what you're used to it I can't give you. I'm different from anyone else, human or vampire." Bella grabbed her bag up quickly from the floor and threw it over her shoulder. "I need some space. I just need to clear my head for a few days. Please don't follow me or try to find me I really just need to be alone."

As Bella walked out of the classroom quickly Tanya stood there not knowing what to do. She felt as though she had failed her mate and couldn't even find the words to apologize.

Part of her was furious with Barbara for showing up at that moment but she mostly hated herself for not turning down the advances when she saw Barbara move so close. Tanya knew that she was stunned to even see Barbara, but for Bella to walk into the room the moment Barbara moved so close to her nearly killed her. Even though Tanya's heart no longer beat she felt as though it was breaking.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Fan Fiction

Unwanted

Chapter Four: My Future

**A.N.: Alright everyone there is some cutting in this chapter so be warned. All the mistakes are mine and the characters aren't. Please Review!**

Bella stormed over to her truck. In her anger she slipped about three times but she could care less, all she wanted in that moment was to get home. Digging through her coat pockets she finally found her keys and unlocked her truck. She carelessly through her bag into the passenger seat and jumped in.

She couldn't remember a time where she had been this angry. She started up her truck and peeled out of the school parking lot.

While she was driving she couldn't help but go over the situation. Obviously 'Barbara' had once meant something to Tanya. Even if it was in the past it still bothered her that Tanya hadn't pushed her away. Bella's anger slowly turned into sadness as she began to cry. Memories of the past began to flood her.

-Eight Months Earlier-

"_Bella come on, seriously! She's just an old friend!" Rosalie yelled in frustration._

_Bella laughed, "Friends don't touch each other like that! You barely even touch me like that!"_

_Rosalie crossed her arms and shook her head. If vampire's could get head aches she would have one by now. "How am I suppose to touch you at all? Its really not my fault that your just human!"_

_Bella gasped and picking up the nearest object at Rosalie. She knew it wouldn't truly hurt her but she needed to do something. She didn't even wait for a reaction from Rosalie before she stormed out of the house. Jumping in her truck she sped off towards her own house._

_She knew this was just how Rosalie was sometimes, she would flirt with other people all the time. It wasn't everyday however that you found your girlfriend practically sitting on top of a visiting vampire friend of the family. _

_Parking in her spot outside of the house she slammed the door of her truck as she got out. Bella threw open the door and kicked it shut. Walking past the answering machine she saw she had a message. Checking it quickly she heard Charlie's voice telling her that he would be late because of a new lead in a case._

_She didn't bother to eat anything. Rosalie's actions had made her lose her appetite. Grabbing her towel of the back of her door Bella went to take a quick shower._

_When the water was at a perfect temperature she began to undress. Quickly throwing her skinny jeans and long sleeve white shirt on the ground on top of her rain boots Charlie had gotten her as a welcome to Forks present._

_Stepping in Bella quickly washed her hair and body. Resting her head against the wall Bella allowed the water to simple wash over her. Her thoughts were running wild. She didn't understand why Rosalie enjoyed provoking her so much. She had called and told her that she would be over at 4pm. Rosalie knew she was never actually late. Today she had actually gotten there right on time. _

_Sometimes Bella thought that she wanted to end the relationship but if thaws how she felt why didn't she just say so. Bella was no fool she would admit that they had grown apart and argued more than anything else. _

_Bella knew deep down that Rosalie wasn't completely in this relationship but she hoped she would be. As much as they had grown apart Bella still wanted to try and her feeling for the blonde had only gotten stronger but she feared that Rosalie didn't feel the same._

_As she moved her position in the shower her arm hit a shelf on the wall and dropped a few things. Bending down to pick them up she saw her razor. Sitting back in the shower she held it in her hand. She knew she shouldn't but she just didn't want to feel so bad. She needed a moment to just not think. _

_Taking the razor in her hand she dragged in across her thigh and for the first time that day she felt free._

It was surprising to Bella that she made it home in one piece. Jumping out of her truck she pushed into her house. She knew Charlie wouldn't be home anytime soon and her mind was only in one place. Running into the bathroom she grabbed what she was looking for out of the top drawer of the shelf.

She locked herself in her room and took off her coat and boots. Easing out of her jeans she just left them on the floor. She grabbed her towel and sat on the floor beside her bed with nothing but her long sleeve shirt and underwear on.

Bella held the blade over her thigh and before another thought could pass in her mind she began to feel the flow over crimson fluid down her thigh. She continued to slash and slash until she couldn't feel anything but the sting on her leg.

Closing her eyes she relaxed against her bed and forgot about the towel by her side.

Bella heard a voice trying to talk to her. She didn't recognize the voice but she was half alert when she was picked up and carried out of her house. She felt like she was flying. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so free.

The wind was cold against her skin but she didn't care. She saw a cabin in the distance but couldn't place how she knew it and she didn't have time to process the panicked voices around her before everything went black.

"I already told you Tanya I was going to her house to apologize for my advances on you and reassure her that she had nothing to worry about and this is what I found." Barbara spoke in a harsh whisper. She may have been a bit jealous of this human girl who had captured Tanya's heart but she wasn't cruel enough to disturb her sleep.

Tanya didn't seem to want to believe her but Barbara knew it was just her emotions for her mate taking over.

"Do you have any idea why she did this to herself?" Tanya sighed in frustration. She had never been so upset with herself. She blamed herself for this even if there was another reason.

"Now, Tanya, don't start that. This is not your fault." Barbara put a hand on Tanya's shoulder as she looked down at her mate.

"Barbara, how can I not? She saw us together.. She was so upset… I should have gone after her…" Tanya knew that if she could she would be crying right now but all that came out were dry sobs that rocked her body.

Barbara led her out of the room and held her in tight hug. "When she wakes up I will talk to her and see how she's doing."

Tanya shook her head with uncertainty, "I don't think that's the best idea…"

"Tanya which one of us is the Psychologist?" Barbara crossed her arms and held her head high.

Tanya sighed knowing she was right. If anyone could help Bella it would be Barbara. She nodded her head and thought of the irony in it all. The woman who was the start of Bella's problems would be the same woman to help her conquer them.

As Bella woke up she felt slightly dizzy. She groaned as she tried to sit up but only managed to make it about half way before a cool hand rested on her shoulder. Opening her eyes she looked up and saw Barbara staring back at her.

"You should really try to sit back and rest." Barbara gave her a warm smile and sat beside Bella.

Bella took a deep breath and looked around the room she didn't know quite where she was but what baffled her more was that this woman was here. Someone must have also put pants on her because she was now wearing a pair of sweatpants that weren't hers. "Where am I?"

"We are in Tanya's home. I brought you here." Barbara noticed the confusion on Bella's face and decided to explain. "I went to your home to speak with you about what happened early today at school and when I got there I smelled the blood. I went in and I saw you lying on the floor near your bed. I wasn't sure whether or not your father would be home so I brought you here."

As Bella listened to Barbara she remembered it all. Arguing with Tanya, driving herself home, finding her blade, and then.. Wait, if they were in Tanya's house then where was she? Did she know what was going on? Had she seen her like this?

Barbara noticed Bella's breathing become a bit erratic. "Bella, take a deep breath. Everything is alright, you are safe."

"Where's Tanya? Has she seen me like this? Have you talked to her?" Bella slowly began to panic. She needed to leave and go home. She didn't want to be seen like this. She stilled had to go home and clean up the mess she had undoubtedly made in her room.

"Bella, what are you thinking about? Talk to me whatever it is, I assure you we can work it out." Barbara put her hand on Bella's arm which was clearly a mistake.

Bella stood up off the couch and ran out the door of the room she was in. She didn't know which way was out and she needed to get some air she couldn't breathe.

Running down the hallway she took a left and saw a set of stairs. Once she got down the stairs she saw the living room that Tanya and she had spent time in just talking.

Bella was having trouble breathing and ran out the front door. She didn't make it down the stairs before she tripped and hit her leg on the rail. The pain was incredible. She knew she had probably made herself bleed further but she just didn't care.

She felt cold arms surround her. Bella looked up and saw the one person she wasn't ready for, Tanya. Bella put her arms around her neck and simply cried. Tanya lifted her up into her arms and Bella wrapped her leg around her waist.

Carrying her inside she took them to her bedroom. Tanya gently laid Bella on the bed and moved to get up. "No, please, don't leave me. I don't want you to leave me." Bella was still crying and she was scared of what would happen next but what Tanya did shocked her.

Tanya kissed her gently and wiped away her tears, "I'm never going to leave you. I'm just going to go into my bathroom to get the first aid kit so I can fix your bandages."

For the first time Bella wasn't thinking about her cuts until then. All she wanted was for Tanya to hold her close. Tanya quickly moved into the bathroom and was back in less than five seconds. Tanya placed the materials on the side table and sat beside Bella on the bed.

Tanya eased down the sweatpants Bella was wearing and folded them on a chair in the room. Bella watched Tanya closely. As Tanya was beginning to remove the bandages she stopped her.

"You don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable. I know how to do it myself." Bella whispered.

Tanya touched Bella's cheek and kissed her gently on the mouth. The kiss slowly grew as Bella wrapped her arms around Tanya's neck. Moaning into the kiss Tanya found the strength to pull away. "Bella, I have to do this and then you can kiss me all you want."

Tanya chuckled as she moved back to the bandages on Bella's legs. Removing the old ones effortlessly she tossed them into a bowl on the table. She cleaned each one with warm water and a wash cloth. Tanya then cut tape to hold together the gauze.

Tanya placed a kiss above the gauze and looked up at Bella smiling sadly, "See, that wasn't so bad."

Bella sighed and her voice broke as she looked down at Tanya, "I'm sorry…"

"Sshh, it's okay. You have nothing to apologize for." Tanya took Bella in her arms and held her close. "Bella, can you please explain to me what happened? Why did you do this to yourself?"

Bella sighed. "It's just complicated. I was just so mad and then I got sad because I was having all these flashbacks of me and Rose and how we would always fight. It was just so overwhelming and I just wanted everything to stop."

Tanya kissed Bella's head softly, "Bella, I'm not Rosalie. I'm not going to leave you or hurt you or cheat on you. I love you so much. I know it's soon and I know that you don't really understand mating the way it should be but Bella I can't lose you. You scared me today. Please, don't do this again. I'm not your past, I so badly want to be your future."

Bella looked into Tanya's eyes and kissed her tenderly. "I won't, I promise." Laying her head on Tanya's chest she sighed happily, "Oh and Tanya?"

"Yes, love."

"I love you too and you are my future."

Bella rested on Tanya's chest until she drifted into a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face for the first time in months.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight Fan Fiction

Unwanted

Chapter Five: Understanding

It had been one week since the incident at Bella's house. Tanya was still constantly worried and Barbara was still insistent on doing sessions with Bella. Tanya herself had gone to Barbara at least three times in that one week to discuss how Bella's progress was going.

Both Tanya and Bella had discussed it and Bella had finally come to terms with it all. They had made the decision that Bella would at least talk to Barbara once a week and if anything ever came up where she felt the need to cut herself again she would call Tanya or Barbara immediately.

Bella got her focus back in school. Tonya however was having some difficulty not teasing Bella throughout her class. It was never anything drastic or more than a touch on the wrist or the small of her back but it's still affected Bella to the point of where she dropped pencils or lost focus forgetting answers to important questions in class.

Tanya how to resist keeping Bella with her after school for their homework sessions more and more due to school policy. Tanya wasn't trying to draw attention to her activities with Bella after class.

Both of them did he tell after school either at Bella's house or at Tanya's.

Today was one of the days where Bella went to Tanya's house after school so they can spend some time together. However this day was different. Today was Bella's first session with Barbara alone.

Bella side and snuggled into Tanya's neck , "I change my mind. I don't want to go."

Tanya chuckled, "we already discussed this. You have to have the sessions with her if you expect to make progress. I know you love the way I help you and talk to you but you do still need to talk to her. Besides what if she can help you in a way that I can't."

They had been snuggled on Tanya's bed for more than a half an hour. Trying her hardest to get Bella comfortable into talking with Barbara. She knew that Bella has been nervous most of the week about the session but she tried her best to make it easier.

Bella sighed heavily and played with one of the strawberry blond curls resting on Tanya's shoulder, "what if I don't feel right? I just feel so vulnerable lately, I'm not sure if I want to be that vulnerable with Barbara. Especially given your history."

Tonya stroked Bella's back, "I know that it's difficult. But I know that talking to Barbara will make you feel better and you know what? If you don't like it, you never have to do it again. I swear."

Bella took a deep breath and nodded her head silently. Looking up at the clock beside the bed she saw that it was time for her to get up and go to the stuff to meet with Barbara.

"Well I guess it's time." Bella sat up in bed and through her legs over the side slipping back into her sneakers standing up she fixed her shirt and tossed around her hair. As she was about to turn for the door Tanya was suddenly in front of her placing her hands on her hips.

"Now, don't give her too hard of a time. I love you and as soon as you're done I'll be waiting. If you need to finish early just call me on my cell phone and I'll come back home right away."

Tanya didn't feel right leaving during our session but she knew that she needed the hunt. She hadn't hunted in about two weeks since she was trying to stay by Bella after everything that happened.

Bella kissed Tanya's lips softly and slowly led into a passionate kiss. "If you don't leave now I'll keep you here. And I know that you need to hunt."

Tanya laughed and took Bella's hand in her own. Leading them out of the room and to the study. She stopped at the door,"alright, remember what I told you. If you need me, call me. And I know I need the hunt but it won't take me long."

Tanya kissed Bella one more time. Slowly releasing her hand she left the house to hurry up on her hunt.

Turning to look at the door, Bella felt a sudden nervousness. Reaching out she turned the knob of the door and slowly opened it. As she slipped into the room she saw Barbara already seated in one of the comfy single chairs.

Barbara stood and walked over to her. "Bella, I'm very glad you came to meet with me. And I know this may be uncomfortable for you but I promise everything you say to me will stay in confidence. It's up to you whether I speak to Tanya about our sessions or not. But I want you to know you can trust me and I'm not going to try and fix all of your problems. I'm just here to hear you out and if you want my help with something just tell me and I will help you to the best of my ability."

Barbara ushered Bella into the room and to a comfortable seat across from Barbara's chair.

Bella cough, "so, how exactly is this supposed to work? Do I just start talking or do you ask me questions?"

Barbara smiled sweetly. "Generally you would just start telling me about your day or anything you think you need to talk about or get off your chest. This is really just an experience for you to be able to speak without judgment or interruption. It's completely up to you what we're discussing or what we don't discuss. We're going at your pace Bella, not mine."

Bella raised her eyebrow, "so we can talk about anything? Anything at all?"

"Anything at all, this is your session. And I want you to feel as comfortable as possible."

"I don't think I know what to talk about..."

"Well that's a good start. We can start off with your day if you like? Or maybe anything at school?"

"School's fine. I don't have many friends but I get my work done." Bella looked at the window of the study as she spoke.

"Why don't you have many friends?"

"No one really likes to be around me. I think everyone kind of thinks that I'm a freak or something. I don't really blame them. My mother didn't like me so I would imagine many other people don't either." Bella sighed sadly.

"What makes you think that your mother didn't like you?"

"She said that I was a freak because of my condition. Not many other people have really figured out how to deal with it. I think my father's the only one who really is able to handle it. Sometimes, it feels like he doesn't even know what to do and I don't blame him for that. I wouldn't know what to do if I was in his position."

Barbara was confused, "What condition do you have?"

Bella looked shocked, "Tanya never told you?"

Barbara shook her head. "No we really never discussed anything in great detail when it came to you. I mean she came to me with concerns about how you were doing mentally and emotionally given the incident last week but we haven't discussed anything else."

Bella began to fidget with her hand. She didn't know how exactly to tell Barbara about her condition. Even more she was shocked to Tanya hadn't already. Usually she was the topic of conversation when he came to things that were abnormal.

Bella cleared her throat anxiously. "I was born with male genitalia. But as I got older doctors seemed to notice that I was hormonally a woman. So, I have breast and high levels of testosterone but in essence when it comes to genetics and DNA I'm a woman."

Bella didn't want to look up to see Barbara's face. Usually when she spoke to people about it expressions were full of disgust. And she didn't feel the urge to see that book again. Suddenly however she felt a hand on her shoulder and when she looked up Barbara had moved out of her chair and kneeled before her.

"Bella, you don't have to be afraid to tell me. I told you that I wouldn't touch you and I wasn't lying when I sent that. I know that must've been hard for you to admit to me but I do appreciate that you trust me." Barbara smiled kindly.

"How about we start there since that it such a big part of your life?"

"Ok..."

Tanya finished hunting early as she thought she would. She ran back to the house at full vampire speed and made it there in a record of 10 minutes. Her sisters were bickering about something still as they were walking slowly up to the house through the woods.

Bella hadn't called her and her session was supposed to be over a half an hour ago. She would've been lying if she had said she wasn't at least a slight bit worried. Walking up the stairs she knocked on the study door and slowly poked her head in.

"Hey, is everything alright? It's a half an hour after session time."

"Oh, I guess we lost track of time," Bella chuckled lightly.

"Yes, we got into some very good conversation today. So, how was your hunting Tanya?" Barbara smiled as she and Bella walked over to where Tanya stood against the door.

"It was good hunting season's right around the corner here, so I guess the animals are starting to come out."

Bella smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tanya's waist. Tanya was right and she really did feel better after the conversation. She never knew that Barbara would be so calm and easy when it came to talking.

After Tanya discussed her hunting with Barbara she led Bella downstairs into the kitchen and made her dinner. As Bella watched Tanya cook they discussed their plans for the rest of the day. They had decided on just simply snuggling up on the couch and watching a few movies.

Charlie thought the Bella was at a sleepover with a friend she made at school. Which wasn't a complete lie since Tanya was a friend of hers and she did meet her at school.

After the movie was over Tanya let them up to the bedroom where they lay down in bed and simply playing with each other's hair. Resting next to each other they look into each others eyes and kiss time.

Tanya slipped her hand around Bella's waist and slowly deepened the kiss. Bella's hands ran through Tanya's strawberry blond curls. Things were getting very intense, very quickly and suddenly Bella pulled away.

"Hey, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just..."

"Bella, what is it?" Tanya began to get nervous.

"I just don't understand how someone like you love someone like me..."

"Baby.. I love you so much.. You mean the world to me. Just because I'm a vampire doesn't make me any better than you. I mean, I'm thankful that someone like you loves someone like me.." Tanya cupped Bella's cheek and kissed her passionately.

Slowly Tanya straddled Bella and continued to place kisses down her neck. Tanya sat up and pulled her night gown off her body and threw it on the floor. Bella groaned as she looked up at Tanya in black lace bra and panties.

Bella ran her hands up and down her back as she sat up with Tanya in her lap and kissed her chest lovingly. As Tanya ran her hands through Bella's hair she felt her reach behind and unclip her bra letting it fall between them.

Tanya threw it beside her night gown and lifted Bella's shirt over her head letting it join the rest of the clothing on the floor. Looking at Bella's exposed chest she moaned in approval that Bella hadn't worn a bra to bed.

Tanya pushed Bella back into the bed and kissed her hard on the mouth. She swiftly pulled down Bella's shorts and threw them with the shirt. Kissing her chest up to her neck Tanya moaned, "oh, Bella you feel so good."

"Mmm, Tanya." Bella suddenly rolled them over and kissed down Tanya's neck. Bella took one of Tanya's nipples into her mouth and sucked hard as she pinched the other between her fingers.

"Oh, Bella, shit!" Tanya was writhing underneath her. She wrapped her hand around Bella's throbbing member through her briefs.

"Mmm, baby!" Bella slipped her fingers into Tanya and began to pump into her hard.

Tanya began to grind onto Bella's fingers. She needed to have Bella inside of her and she couldn't stop herself from rolling them over again. She ripped off Bella's briefs and her own panties rubbing herself over Bella's growing cock. "Mmm, Bella, just let me do all the work baby!"

Slowly Tanya sunk onto Bella's cock and groaned at how big it was.

Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she held onto Tanya's hips getting lost in the feeling of Tanya's tightness. "Oh, baby! Your so tight!"

"Mmm, Bella this feels so incredible!" Tanya began to move up and down grinding onto her mate. Something inside of her felt like it was on fire.

Bella began to feel it too as she lost control of her urge to just fuck Tanya senseless. She rolled them over and rammed into Tanya hard and fast, "shit, Bella! Yes, baby! Fuck me, please! Ooohh!"

Bella grunted and moaned as she continued to feel Tanya grow tighter and tighter. For a moment it was as if Tanya could feel her heart beat again.

Together they kept moving until they both screamed out each others names in climax. They continued to hold each other close as their breathing eased.

"You ready to do that again?" Bella asked with a smug look on her face.

Tanya chuckled and moved hair out of Bella's face, "I thought you would never ask."


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight Fan Fiction

Unwanted

Chapter 6: Surprise

It had been two weeks since Tanya and Bella were together for the first time and they couldn't seem to keep there hands off of each other.

Tanya knew their behavior was risky since this included stealing kisses and having quickies at school but she couldn't help it. In all her years of being immortal no one had ever made her feel as invigorating as Bella did.

Today however was a Saturday and it was Bella's father's first day off work in a week do to hunting season. Tanya was sitting at home reading a book in front of the fireplace in the den when she heard the door open. Entering the house was Barbara, Kate and Irina.

It had become a custom for them to go out on Saturdays and shop for hours around the shopping center near town. Barbara seemed to be making herself at home here and this made Tanya feel better seeing as how Barbara was the only one who could really get Bella to open up.

"Tanya, have you moved at all since we've gone? You are in the same spot we left you in and we have been gone for three hours." Barbara came to sit on the arm of Tanya's chair.

Irina sighed, "I told you this would happen..."

Tanya snapped her head up staring at her sister, "What is it exactly that you knew would happen?"

"You are always somewhere else in your mind whenever Bella is not with you. I understand that she is your mate, I truly do. But.. Tanya, we are your sisters. Even Barbara is your dearest friend and you two have done nothing but talk about Bella." Irina walked up to her sister and took her hand in her own. "We just miss you Tanya and we want our sister back.."

"Not to mention, we haven't even met this human who has you so enthralled." Kate piped in as she sat in the love seat and crossed her legs. "I mean really when do we get to meet our new sister?"

Kate was more excited than Irina to meet Bella. She knew from the moment Tanya met her that she was in love. She had never seen her sister so happy yet caught up in another being let alone a human.

Tanya placed her book on the mahogany coffee table and ran her hands through her strawberry blonde curls as she chuckle. "I will introduce you the moment I am sure you won't scare her or overwhelm her to death."

Barbara placed her hand on Tanya's shoulder sensing her stress, "Tanya, you know your sisters are only worried about you. And they do have a point. You haven't had any time to relax and spend time with us."

Tanya sighed and moved to stand in front of the fireplace, "I know that but I am just so worried about Bella and we are just getting where we need to be. What if..."

"What if she meets us and gets to know us? What if we can find a balance between you being with Bella and you being able to spend time with us?" Kate stood up and moved near her sister. "Come on! The only time that we see each other is on hunts and even then you are not fully there."

"Ok, I will invite Bella to dinner but you all have to behave!" Tanya sighed with a laugh.

Bella had just wrapped herself in a towel after stepping out of the shower. She had just had a very long but great day with her dad. They spent the day eating take out and watching movie and sports marathons.

She had also managed to get all her work done during one of the hockey games she had no interest in. Grabbing her dirty clothes she threw them in the hamper and walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to her bedroom.

Quickly closing the door she moved to her wooden dresser and opened the top drawer. Bella quickly picked a red lace pair of booty shorts and a matching red lace bra. Quickly putting them on she took the towel and wrapped her hair and threw it into a wrap.

Bella suddenly felt a breeze and looked over to her long mirror nailed to her closet door. She quickly turned and was met by piercing amber eyes. "Tanya! You scared me!"

Tanya looked at Bella stand there half naked with her flaccid member resting in her shorts. Even soft Bella was rather large at seven inches. "You look so amazing right now..."

Tanya pulled Bella close to her and ran her hands through her still damp hair and moved them to the bed. Tanya's hands were making goosebumps rise all over Bella's skin. Tanya kissed Bella slowly yet passionately.

"Tanya.. Baby, wait.." Bella gasped as Tanya gripped her thighs.

"Mmm, I'm sorry... I couldn't help it." Tanya lifted herself off of Bella and sat beside her.

Bella laid her head on Tanya's shoulder and played with her hair. "I missed you so much today."

Tanya smirked at the confession and brushed Bella's hair away from her face. "I missed you too..."

"So, what's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong for me to see my mate?"

Bella giggled and laid between Tanya's legs, "Sweetheart, I know you and you look like your thinking. So, I ask again, what's wrong?"

Tanya sighed, "My sisters would like to meet you... I'm nervous.."

"Do you not want them to meet me?" Bella sighed and tears shined in her eyes. She tried to not look at Tanya but a tear had escaped and landed on Tanya's neck.

"Bella? Why are you crying?"

"Are you ashamed of me? Do you not like this about me?" Pointing to her groin.

Tanya touched Bella's cheek and lifted her face to hers. She let her lips graze Bella's as she wiped her tears and kissed her gently. "Bella, I love you and I am proud to have you. And this," Tanya moved her hand into Bella's shorts stroking her and smirking as Bella moaned, "is my favorite part about you. I wouldn't trade this for the world and I'm going to show you how much I love this."

Tanya flipped Bella onto her back and straddled her waist. Lifting her shirt above her head she threw it on the floor and unhooked her bra.

Bella ran her hands over Tanya's hips and bucked her hips in anticipation. "Tanya, sweetheart, if you don't start riding me I'm going to scream..."

Tanya chuckled and quickly ripped her jeans and underwear off at once. She smiled down at Bella evilly, "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Absolutely!" Bella rolled them over and quickly spread Tanya's legs. Pulling her now throbbing member out of her shorts she lifted Tanya's legs throwing her ankles over her shoulders and rammed into Tanya making her moan loudly. Bella thanked her stars that her father was asleep on the couch with the television still playing.

Tanya gripped onto her own thighs keeping her legs on Bella's shoulders. She loved how deep Bella could get in this position. She began to moan louder and bit her lip to try to keep quite.

"Mmm, baby... You look so good right now.." Bella rammed into her harder and faster. "Tanya, pinch your nipples and rub your clit while I fuck you.."

Tanya did as she was told and moaned meeting Bella's every thrust. "Bella, please... I'm so close.."

Bella could feel her tightening around her cock and she groaned close to cumming. "Mmm, Tanya cum with me baby.."

They both groaned and released at the same time. Bella slowly let Tanya's legs slide down her sides as she was still inside of her. They slowly kissed and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Bella... I'm just nervous that my family will drive you crazy.."

"I love you too and nothing can scare me away from you.. You are my rock and we belong to each other.." Bella kissed Tanya intensely. As they took a break to breathe they laid in bed laying together. Bella soon enough fell asleep.

Tanya stood from the bed scrolled out a note and laid it on the nightstand turning off the antique lamp. Quickly dressing she jumped from the window and ran home to prepare her family and the house for dinner.

As Bella paced in front of her mirror the nerves had finally hit her. She was about to meet Tanya's family. Not only that but she was meeting an entirely new coven. The last time hadn't gone well, what if it failed again? What if they threw her to the side like the Cullens had.

Straightening out her shirt for the tenth time in the last five minutes she looked herself over. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail with hardly any make up. She was wearing a pair of (for her considered) tight jeans with her snow boots matched with a long sleeve white button up with a white camisole underneath.

Suddenly her cell phone began to ring and Tanya's name flashed across the screen.

"Hey, are you here?"

"Yeah, are you ready?" Bella could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah. I'll be right down." Bella took a deep breath and slowly walked out of her house. As Bella stepped outside she saw Tanya leaning against the car with her legs crossed. It was the most intoxicating sight she had ever seen. Tanya's hair which was usually down had been thrown into a messy bun with half hanging on her shoulders and was wearing a very elegant but simple knee length dress with high-heeled snow boots.

"You look absolutely incredible." Bella breathed.

"Well, you don't look half bad your self. Are you ready for the rest of the day?"

Bella laughed nervously, "I'm not really sure what to expect."

"Well, it's just a simple dinner. It's my two sisters, their mates, I'm part. It really shouldn't be that big of a deal but then again I left my sisters alone in the house for the last half hour so I don't really know what to expect." Bella and Tanya laughed together and slowly moved in for a kiss.

Both women stepped into the car and began the short journey to Tanya's cabin. As Bella got closer and closer to Tanya's cabin she became more and more nervous. Bella's heart was pounding out of her chest and Tanya could hear it so she reached over and took Bella's hand in her own and kissed it sweet.

Finally reaching the cabin they step out of the car and were greeted by Tanya sisters. Kate being the more comfortable of the two gave Bella a warm hug. "Welcome, It's so wonderful to finally meet you."

Tanya came up behind them and wrapped her arm around Bella's waist, "Bella , this is Kate she's my younger sister. And this lovely young woman is Irina she's the middle child. And most stubborn I'm afraid."

Irina laughed, "It will probably be easier to get along with me on herself."

After meeting the women Bella went to meet their mates. Which was much easier than she had anticipated. The evening went on quite smoothly through the dinner. Of course, Bella was the only one eating in the group but she did not feel the slightest bit awkward. She actually greatly appreciated the amount of time and care they put into preparing a meal.

Looking back on it she couldn't truly remember a time when the Cullens had ever taken the time to make her a meal and sit down to get to know her as a family. It was always rushed meals and individual contact as if they were truly a family at all.

The sisters were off clearing the dinner plates that they had put in front of Bella on the table while Tanya ushered her in front of the fireplace to enjoy a nice glass of wine. It surprised Bella when Tanya actually had a glass with her.

"Why are you so shocked? I am capable of drinking wine."

Bella laughed awkwardly, "I know but won't it make you sick? I mean you don't have to drink it just because I am I would be comfortable drinking alone as long as I have your company I could be perfectly content here."

"Yes, but I would like to propose a toast." Tanya raised her glass to Bella's and spoke, "to a bright and wonderful future together hopeful on the turn. Cheers."

"Cheers." Bella breathed.

There was a phone ringing somewhere in the house but neither Tonya nor Bella pay any mind to it as they got lost each other's eyes yet again drinking wine together for the first time. Just as Tanya was about to lean in to kiss Bella, Irina came rushing into the room, "Tanya!"

"What?! As you can see you're interrupting me sister!" Tanya's frustration was seeping through faster and faster as she clenched her jaw.

"It's.. May I speak with you in private Tanya?"

"Whatever is so important that you have to disrupt a moment between me and Bella may be said in front of Bella. I think she deserves to know why you've ruined such a romantic moment for us." Tanya was obviously so upset about not being able to have her way with her that she hadn't noticed the look of fear in her sister's eyes.

Bella sighed, "Tanya don't be so mean to your sister. Whatever it is, is obviously important if she's this frazzled and I know vampires they don't get frazzled."

Tanya couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face. "What seems to be the problem Irina?"

"It's-"

Suddenly a voice no one in this coven wished to hear cut off Irina mid sentence making no explanation necessary. "Hello, cousin. I see you have picked up my scraps."

Bella stared in shock at the woman she had wished to never lay eyes on again and behind her stood the rest of the Cullen Clan speechlessly looking at Bella in the embrace of Tanya who only seemed to hold her tighter as they appeared.

Soon enough the memories of Bella's life in Forks flashed before her and she shattered her wine glass as it fell from her hand as everything became dark. The last thing she registered were cool hands catching her before she fell and Tanya saying her name.


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight Fan Fiction

Unwanted

Chapter 7: Enlightening the Immortals

Bella didn't know how they had gotten here or why they were here but she knew it couldn't have been a good thing. They left her. Rosalie definitely didn't want her. So why were they here?

"Carlisle, I suggest you control your daughter or I will put her in her place." Tanya was furious. How dare they just show up here without so much as a call. To make matters worse Rosalie had called her mate scraps.

"Rosalie.." Carlisle said.

"I was just stating the obvious Carlisle." Rosalie smirked and rolled her eyes. "So Bella I see you have found someone who can tolerate you."

Tanya suddenly snapped at that comment as she saw tears begin to fill Bella's eyes. She jumped toward Rosalie and slammed her into the wall directly behind her. Rosalie groaned as a crack developed on the head as it hit the wall. Rosalie grabbed Tanya's wrist as she grabbed her neck.

"Rosalie, if you don't shut your mouth and learn to respect my home and my mate I will rip your head of your shoulders and toss it into the fireplace. Is that in any way misunderstood?" Tanya was seething. Bella had never seen her so angry.

Bella walked up to Tanya and put her hands on her shoulders, "Baby, look at me. Please."

Tanya looked over at Bella while she continued to squeeze Rosalie's neck. Bella touched the hand that was squeezing Rosalie's neck. "Baby?"

Tanya's eyes softened as she heard Bella. She shoved Rosalie one more time and let her go. "If I were you, Rosalie, I would watch what you say about my mate. The only thing keeping you alive right now is Bella but if you so much as look at her the wrong way I will kill you."

Tanya grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her away and up the stairs. As they entered her room Tanya sat on the bed. She had almost killed Rosalie in front of Bella.

Bella moved over to stand in front of Tanya and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Tanya, its ok."

"Bella, how can you even say that? It is not okay! That self-centered bitch basically called you garbage! She called you scraps! That is not ok at all!" Tanya moved past Bella and stood up grabbing her jacket off the coat hanger on her closet door and shrugged it on. Kissing Bella on the head she flitted out of the room and dashed out of the house. Luckily she hadn't bumped into anyone from her family. Tanya simply needed time to clear her head.

Bella opened her eyes from the gentle kiss and Tanya was already gone. She knew that Tanya just needed time but it didn't hurt any less when she walked out.

Moving toward the window Bella looked out into the trees and hoped that wherever Tanya was she was alright.

Suddenly heard the door clicked closed and turned to see Rosalie standing against the door. "What do you want Rosalie? Haven't you caused enough trouble for one day?"

Rosalie laughed "I thought you knew me better than that Bella? Besides I saw Tanya leave so now we can have a little… chat without interruptions."

"I'll pass." Bella scoffed. "You can leave now since you're so good at that."

Bella moved to the door to open it for Rosalie to leave. Rosalie grabbed Bella's wrist roughly and pushed her hard against the wall. "Bella, I will leave when I'm ready and satisfied. Now, believe me when I say I'm not ready and am most certainly not satisfied."

Bella slid down the wall as her vision began to blur. Her head was throbbing and she could hear her heart beating rapidly in her ears. Touching her head she noticed that she was bleeding pretty badly. She watched as Rosalie moved to stand over her and saw her eyes turn black. That was the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness….

Tanya was on her way back to the house. She felt badly for running out on Bella. Thi9nking about it she realizing that though she is upset by Rosalie's sudden appearance Bella must have been feeling much more distressed.

As she got close to the house she heard her sisters frantically yelling. Flitting as fast as she could she burst through the door. As she was about to ask her sisters what was wrong she smelt it. Blood! And not just blood, but it was Bella's blood.

Running up the stairs she saw the smear of blood on the wall followed by a puddle on the floor. Carlisle was taking samples and writing things on a notepad while talking to Barbara. "What happened?!"

"Tanya," Barbara touched my shoulders trying to get me to calm down. "Bella is missing. Rosalie took her and we are trying to assess the damage."

"How could she have taken her?! Why didn't anyone call me?!" Tanya was furious. Her sisters had come to stand in the doorway behind her and were looking nearly as upset as she was.

"We tried to call you, Tanya. You left your phone here we went to escort the Cullens to the hotel in town and we were also trying to find you because we saw you run off." Irina said calmly not trying to set her sister off anymore than she was already.

Tanya sighed and sobbed silently as she looked back at the blood on the floor. "This is all my fault… I shouldn't have left her here alone."

Barbara placed a hand on Tanya's shoulder, "Tanya, everything is going to be okay. I promise you we will find Bella."

Bella groaned as she tried to move but realized she was strapped to a table. She began to tug on her bindings but got no where. Looking around the room it was almost as if she was in a dungeon.

The walls were made of cement and it was cold. There was only one light on in the room and it was in the opposite corner of the room.

Hearing a door close behind her Bella tried to turn her head to look when she felt a sharp pain in her skull. Bella hissed at the pain and closed her eyes to breathe.

"Well I see you're finally awake, sweetheart." Rosalie said with a smirk on her face.

Bella tried once again to move to get away from Rosalie but failed once again.

"It's pointless to try to move, Bella. Those ties are pretty tight."

"What do you want with me, Rosalie? Where are we?"

Rosalie chuckled, "We are in our new home."

Rosalie walked up to Bella to look at her head. It had stopped bleeding but still looked pretty bad. "Oh, why did you have to make me do that? All I wanted to do was talk to you. When I heard you were here, I just had to talk to you. I missed you."

Rosalie touched Bella's cheek and kissed her roughly. Bella tried to move away but she was held in place by Rosalie's grip on her.

"Rosalie, you left me. It wasn't the other way around. You can't just drop me and pick me up whenever you feel like it. I'm a person not a toy!" Bella was furious. Her head was killing her and all she wanted was to get back home to Tanya.

Rosalie slapped Bella hard across the cheek. "How can you say that?! After everything I have done for you! I introduced you to this world! You are mine not hers! It's disgusting how much you smell like her! She has tainted you!"

Rosalie punched Bella's face and saw her lip bleed. Moving toward the table she picked up a video camera and set it up pointing towards Bella. "Since you seem so close to Tanya, we are going to make her a little present."

Rosalie pressed record and moved towards Bella. She took a chain she had against a wall and locked it around Bella's ankle. She moved to undo all the bindings other than the new chain. Pushing Bella from the table she pushed her hard into the cement wall. This made the gash on her head start bleeding again.

Bella tried stand up but was kicked back into the wall making her hunch over in pain. She continued to get punched and kicked for an hour until Rosalie finally stopped.

Grabbing Bella's chin and forcing her to look at her, Rosalie licked the blood from one of Bella's new wounds on her cheek. "I really hoped you would change your mind about us, baby."

"I w-will never l-love y-y-you…" Bella rasped as she fought the pain taking over her entire body.

Rosalie pushed her on her back and gripped her throat. "Well then, I guess I will have to make you love me."

Bella shrieked as Rosalie ripped off her clothes and pushed her hand in between her legs. "Rosalie, please.. Don't do this.."

"You will love me!"

Suddenly Rosalie was thrown against the opposite wall. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MATE!"

Bella was having a hard time trying to stay awake. She was grateful that Tanya was there. The only thing that made her upset was the fact that Tanya had to see her like this.

Barbara ran toward Bella closely followed by Carlisle. When Barbara reached to pull Bella up she flinched away. "Bella, honey, it's ok. No one is going to hurt you anymore. It's just Carlisle and me."

"Barbara.. Carlisle.. so tired.. It hurts.." Bella was not able to stay awake and she lost consciousness again.

Tanya had Rosalie held against the wall and was squeezing her neck again. "Get Bella out of here! I'll deal with this piece of garbage."

"You can't do anything to me! You have no right to her! She is mine!" Rosalie was trying to push and kick away from Tanya but couldn't.

The movement only irritated Tanya even further. She knew that Rosalie was not going to be able to get away since she was not nearly as old as her.

Tanya throw Rosalie against another wall and bit a chunk of her neck causing Rosalie's head to fall to the floor. Turning back to the door she grabbed a can of gasoline that was near by. Tanya removed the lid and slid the can across the floor making it stop beside Rosalie's body.

As the gas continued to spill in a puddle around Rosalie's body she lit a match and threw it onto the liquid. Flames over took the floor and Rosalie's body. As she walked away from the abandoned building she flitted over to the car that they drove there.

Pulling away from the building it suddenly blew up in the rear view mirror.


End file.
